In today's workplace the corporate dress code calls for women to wear suits that in many ways simulate a very masculine look, very similar to a man's suit. This look is rather unflattering and women desire to add a feminine touch to their look without breaking their wardrobe budget. By adding a layer of fabric that is visible under the suit jacket, blouse, sweater or dress, the invention achieves a feminine flair while still dressing appropriately for the workplace.
Numerous prior art patents and publications are currently known directed to bras, body support garments, slips and hosiery. Representative publications and patents include U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0166600 A1 to Ravoiu et al.; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0137821 A1 to Sandroussi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,494 B2 Sandroussi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,462 B1 to Kenneally; U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,752 B1 to Fagin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,340 B1 to Wen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,906 to May; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,729,836 and 5,097,537 to Ewing; U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,015 to Friedman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,320 to Silber; U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,487 to Chiu; U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,035 to Wright; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,620 to Jackson.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,018 to Costanzo discloses a camisole combined with a bra. This garment however includes shoulder straps as well as a back support. U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0281585 to Calamari et al discloses a partial undergarment attached to a bra.
In addition to the patents and publications products are available for sale which are “backless camisoles.” These products however all include shoulder straps.
Unlike the present invention, it does not appear that any of these patent references or products discloses a strapless, backless camisole with means for easy attachment to the user's undergarments.
The invention provides an alternative to the expensive camisoles that are currently available. A camisole panel comprised of a triangular shaped fabric material having a top portion with two top sides and a bottom portion with one bottom side centered underneath the top portion, wherein the top sides each have a means to attach to the user's undergarment is provided. The camisole panel of the invention is a wonderful and cost effective solution to the problem.
The fabric panel is attached directly to a user's undergarment, preferably a bra, at key points. The invention can be worn under jackets, blouses, dresses or sweaters; adding a feminine touch at a fraction of the cost.
An advantage of wearing the invention fabric panel rather than a full camisole also provides a seamless look underneath form-fitted jackets, blouses, dresses or sweaters.
Another benefit of the invention is that it provides extra coverage when worn under a shirt, jacket, sweater or dress that may reveal a little too much cleavage for a conservative workplace or event. It seems to move wardrobe pieces that were unfit for the office to garments that, with the addition of this stretch fabric panel, become appropriate for the workplace.